Surviving The Unknown
by EmmettRocksMySocksOff
Summary: Jasper, a sophomore in high school, has always had a good life, but what happens when he meets Bella Swan, who never got a second chance? ALL HUMAN! I KNOW I CHANGED IT BUT I GOT AN IDEA! I'M SORRY! PLEASE KEEP READING IT! IT WON'T CHANGE AT ALL PLOTWISE!
1. Chapter 1

"Jasper!" I heard a familiar voice yell across the quad at Forks High school. I stopped, turned, and smiled at my best friend and his girlfriend hurrying towards me. 14 year old Edward Cullen and Alice Brandon were freshmen, and being the first day of school, that was a very dangerous grade to be in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I grinned, knowing exactly what they were trying to do. "I'm not going to let you hide behind me all day, you know."

"But Jasper!" Alice's voice trembled, and that hit me hard. Alice had always been like a sister to me.

"Alice, you do know they won't mess with my friends, don't you?" I had always been protective of people I cared for and everyone in Forks High knew that. So it made me the second most feared in this school. I always got a kick out of that.

"So!? This is high school! I miss my little school now!" She all but shrieked, a fearful look in her gray eyes.

I playfully rolled my eyes, a sarcastic remark ready, but then my eyes fell on a beautiful brunette who had to be a freshmen. She couldn't have been taller than 5'2. She looked to be trembling, much like Alice, as two senior boys grabbed her backpack and proceeded to dump it on the muddy ground. I almost intervened, but then I saw an angry looking Rosalie Hale, and she beat me to it.

Rosalie said a few words that shall not be repeated and threatened to cut off a few...ahem...necessary, limbs that were crucial to a male. When the boys didn't back off like they should have, Rosalie's super-strong boyfriend, captain of the football team and Edward's older brother, Emmett showed up. This got the seniors so shaken up that they actually ran off...crying! It was always surprising to me that Emmett, a junior for crying out loud, got such an amusing reaction like these. And this time he didn't even say anything!

Emmett bent to pick up the ruined papers, like the girl's schedule, and her backpack. And much to my surprise, Rosalie, one of the meanest and crabbiest girls in school, wrapped her arms around the girl. I heard her ask, "You alright, Bella?"

I blinked, digesting this small piece of information. Huh, Bella. It fit her perfectly when you thought of the Italian meaning.

Then her voice, so soft and innocent, replied," I'm fine, Rose. Thanks you guys." Then in a small voice she asked," Can I hide myself in your car or something? Dad never has to know. Right, Emmett?"

Emmett laughed," Sorry kiddo, but do you really think it would be Rose that spilled the beans?"

"You're right. Em, stay away from Charlie. You'll ruin it for me...again." Bella said this with a huge teasing smile.

"I will not and have not ever 'spilled the beans' to Charlie! You did that to yourself out of guilt!" Emmett said, wrapping a protective arm around Bella's shoulder and the other around Rosalie's waist.

Next thing I knew, they were heading this way and my heart was doing funny things.

Alice grinned knowingly at me and said in a sing-songy voice, "Somebody has a cruuuush."

"Shut up, Alice." I growled right as the three got to us.

"Hello freshies!" Emmett told Alice and Edward.

"Emmett, leave them alone." Rosalie told him, smiling.

"Yeah!" Edward said, smugly.

"Someone else will get 'em." Now this was the Rosalie that I knew.

"Gosh Rose, I sure do hate you sometimes." Alice scowled." And let me guess, Bella will go home unharmed?"

Rosalie nodded her head." Of course, you idiot. She's practically my sister. I have to share a room with her."

Rosalie had lived with Bella's dad, Chief of police Charlie Swan ,since she was ten and Bella was seven. Rosalie's dad had been arrested for child abuse and for...violating, to put it nicely, Rosalie. Since then, Chief Swan had adopted Rosalie and taken care of her since.

"Bella, this is my wittle bwother," Emmett said, playfully, "Edward and his girlfriend, Alice Brandon. And the idiot gawking is Jasper Whitlock."

Bella smiled shyly at us, but when her eyes met mine she blushed. I raised my eyebrow in question. Then, looking at Emmett, I replied, "For your information, I was not gawking. I'm surprised you even know what that means."

"Hey! I get good grades, thank you very much."

"Uh-huh." I nodded my head to make him happy.

"I can still take you out, buddy!" He took his arms away from the girls and put his fists up.

"Sorry, I don't waste my time with idiots." I smiled to let him know I was teasing.

The warning bell rang and we all scrambled to our classes. I went to Biology and listened to the same speech they gave every year on safety. Yay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please don't kill this! I tried to make it good but I'm not the best writer...Tell me if it's okay!!!


	2. Chapter 2

HERE IT IS!!! THE SECOND CHAPTER TO THIS...STORY!!!!! Lol. Thanks to everyone who put me on the story alerts or favorite author. Even the rewiews lol!

* * *

Gym. It was not my favorite class, but I could manage. Being in a room with a bunch of people who didn't know what they were doing was excruciating. You were lucky if you didn't get beamed in the head.

I glanced around, taking quick notice to what was going on around me. My eyes involuntarily stopped on the lonely little brunette standing close to Alice. Making a fast decision, I made my way over to them.

"Great, and I thought gym couldn't get any worse." I playfully teased.

"Jasper! Guess what?" Alice squealed, excitedly.

Alice was one of those kids who was always excited. She couldn't help it though. The sky was blue? She found a ladybug? (First Grade, don't ask.) The squeals would make your ears bleed..

"What?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the gym wall.

"After school, my mom is taking Edward and I ice skating. You know that place by the Arcade?" She hopped from foot to foot, bouncing hyperactively.

I thought for a minute. "The one in Port Angeles?"

"Eureka!" I rolled my eyes at her favorite, and overly used, expression.

"Alice, did you forget your medication again?" Teasing her was always fun and always had been.

"…no." She stopped bouncing and looked over my shoulder.

"Alright class, outside! We're going to run a lap around the track field.

Bella, who had been silent this whole time, groaned and started walking out with Alice. I pushed away from the wall and followed.

"Jasper! Hurry up!" The pixie-like girl yelled.

How could someone so tiny, be so infuriating?

I hurried to catch up and then we began jogging around the track, keeping pace with the girls.

"Hey Jasper, want to come with Edward and I to go ice skating? We could make fun of the people who don't know how to." Alice asked.

"I don't know. My mom might need me to do something for her."

"Is she doing okay?" Alice questioned, barely out of breath.

"Yeah, she's feeling a little better."

"What was wrong with her?" A new voice asked, panting slightly.

My eyes darted to Bella and my heart did those funny things again.

"She just had a baby. They had to do a c-section so she's not feeling back to normal." I explained.

"Oh. How long ago?"

"Six days exactly." I smiled thinking of the new addition to the family.

"B-boy or girl?"

"Girl. Her name is Elizabeth Michelle Whitlock."

"That's pretty."

"Yeah. So you've been quiet. Why don't you tell me something about you."

Alice, thank her stars, started to go faster.

I fell behind a little and kept up with Bella. Even though I really only had to walk to match her pace.

"As you can see," She giggled shyly, "I'm not the most athletic person. But I can…color inside the lines?" Bella said, in an attempt at humor.

It was easy to tell that she was a shy person. She kept blushing and it made me want to know what was going on inside her head.

"So, If I go ice-skating, then you have to go too."

"N-no, bad idea. Very bad idea." She shook her head, face turning tomato red.

"Come on, we can just watch then. Get to know each other. Be friends, you know?"

"Friends are always good." She said quietly, as we finished the lap.

"So, you'll go? We can make fun of Edward, because he is horrible at ice skating. The idiot can't even stay upright." I smiled, hoping to hear her giggle again.

She was quiet for a moment, staring at the ground. Then she looked up and nodded. "Okay."

An emotion shot through me. Anticipation? Nervous? Excitement? I couldn't tell.

Alice ran back over to us, humming and giggling. Sometimes I worried about her.

By the end of gym, the clock seemed to have slowed down, each second longer than the last.

All I knew, and all I wanted, was Bella. Not in the typical teenage-lust, but something about her made me want to save her. But from what? Her eyes were large and doe-like but something wasn't right about them.

* * *

This is my second Chapter: IS it as good as you guys said the first one was? I tried to make it good lol. Should I go for a third? Or work on my second chapter in Losing Contol?


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three my faithful readers! Sorry if it's sloppy or too fast with Jasper's and Bella's relationship.

* * *

----------CHAPTER 3-------

School dragged on and my anticipation only grew as I saw her throughout the day. Something about Bella just seemed to shout at me. I saw her in between classes and then at lunch.

But after school and a quick phone call to my parents, we were piled into Alice's mom, Esme's car. The conversation was constant and we even got into a karaoke battle with Esme. She was a cool mom, especially after she divorced Alice's dead-beat dad.

Bella was in the middle seat, staring out the window by Edward. She was quiet and trembling a little.

"Do you get carsick?" I whispered, leaning forward to see her face which had gone extremely pale.

She quickly shook her head and made an odd face. She then sighed and nodded.

"It's stupid but my family doesn't have a car and I don't like being in one."

That's not stupid, lots of people are that way. Just lean towards Edward if you're going to puke, alright?" I grinned, especially when her pale face turned a bright red.

Edward seemed to tune into this conversation and retorted with a, "Wuss. You couldn't handle it even then." It was true, I generally had a weak stomach.

"At least I don't gag when my brother and his girlfriend make out."

"Emmett and Rosalie are like rabbits! Dad keeps lecturing them about safety," His face contorted into pain, most likely picturing his brother and Rosalie in certain positions, "And they still go at it!"

"Does Rose still sneak over?"

Bella's eyes widened, reveling at this new information. I couldn't quite read the expression on her face.

"No, dad caught them one night and said if they do it again then he'll tell Charlie."

Then Bella giggled and said, " The worse Charlie will do is take away her mirror. It's her favorite thing in the world."

We arrived at the Ice Skating Rink minutes later.

"I'll be back at 9:30. I'm trusting you guys so don't abuse that trust, got it?" Esme said sternly, giving us the evil mom stare.

"Aye, Aye captain Esme." I told her, while the others nodded.

Esme's stern face broke into a grin and said, "You're not two anymore, Jasper."

I had known Esme my entire life. Her and my mom had gone to school together and college too. She had baby sat me and when she had Alice, my mom would baby sit for her. Hence, the beginning of a never ending friendship.

"That's what you think." I winked playfully then shut the cardoor. Esme pulled out of the parking lot and drove away.

"Edward! Hold my hand!" Alice said excitedly, five minutes later when we heading onto the ice. I had convinced Bella to at least try it for a little while. So I helped her lace up her skates then held her hands as she tried to keep her balance. I dragged ger slowly down the center of the rink, avoiding anyone else.

Bella trembled a little and said, "So," then she blushed and looked down.

I laughed and retorted with, "Such interesting conversation."

"Shut up." She trembled again and I knew it was from the coldness of the rink because her nose was turning pink.

"Alright, why don't you tell me about you? You know, so we can get to know each other. " I let go of her hands and she faltered, tripping over her own feet. Or air, I'm not sure, I wasn't looking at her feet. I quickly took her hands back in my own, hoping she wouldn't kill both of us. It seemed entirely plausible at the time.

"I'm very clumsy-"

"Way to state the obvious." I snorted, in a very un-macho way. More a pig-like way.

She gave me a deafening glare and proceeded," My mom lives in Phoenix with her husband, Phil. He teahces baseball to the little league kids. My mom teaches a pre-school. She visits every once in a while. But we mainly communicate via e-mail." She gave me a goofy grin. "She hates technology because she says and I quote, 'It hates her with a passion.'" Bella shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"That's it? Come on, there's gotta be more. What are your interests? What do you like to do?"

"You're sounding a bit girlish." She giggled and I wanted to hear it again. And again and again.

"Hmm, people do tell me I can be a bit sensitive but never girly. I'll have to attack for that little comment." I quickly dropped her hands and started tickling her sides, not even knowing if it would affect her.

Luck was on my side because she started squealing like Alice and struggling to get away. Her face turned red and she started laughing hard. Somewhere in the midst of the tickle-attack, Bella lost her footing and dragged us both to the ground.

I landed flat on my back and Bella fell right on top of me with a loud smack as our heads connected.

I groaned in pain, and Bella rubbed her forehead.

"I told you it was a bad idea." She muttered, climbing up into a sitting position. I sat up against the wall surrounding the rink. "You have a very hard-head."

"That's what my dad tells me." She stood up, shakily and gripped the wall.

"I'm sure the meanings are different." I glared.

Bella glared right back and we engaged in a staring contest. The magnetic pull I felt frightened me. I barely knew this girl and yet I wanted her to be mine. Good lord, she was right. I was acting girly. But staring into her large brown eyes made me feel like...like king of the world. Did she feel the same pull I did? She knew even less about me then I did of her.

But I wanted something to happen. What happened next shocked and excited me.

Bella hesitated, then stepped closer to me. She stared up at me, her average 5'3 against my 6'0 shocking. Her arms wound around my neck and she pressed her lips to mine.

Two words for you people: Holy Crap.

Being the idiot I am, I froze.

Bella quickly pulled away and ducked her head. "I-I.....I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't....I didn't mean..." She stuttered over her words, her face turning an even brighter red. Was that shade even healthy? Was there no more blood in that tiny body of her or something?

"Don't be, I like it. But maybe we should take it slow? We just met, you know?" It seemed practical.

Her eyes shined with tears and she nodded in jerky movements.

And then I could see it. The light in her eyes, the kiss, everything.

She just wanted someone to love her. Why? I couldn't tell you but I would find out.

But I would be the one to give her the love she needed.

No matter what.

* * *

How was it this time? Was I Right? Is the relationship going too fast? I really like when you guys review, tell me what you guys wanna see in the storyy please! Lol Thanx for the awesome reviews. I love the one kArEnElIzAbEth13 and Keehl-River sent! Lol they were so kool i just wanted to keep writing.


	4. Chapter 4

----------CHAPTER 3-------

When Esme picked us up, Alice couldn't stop chattering about the rink. She talked quickly and excitedly, and then halfway home she conked out. All the excitement of the first day of high school and ice skating must of wore her out.

Bella and I sat in the backseat, Edward on the other side, and me in the middle. Bella's soft, warm hand was intertwined with my own and our hands were tucked into my pockets.

We dropped Edward off first. Then we headed to Bella's house. We parked in the driveway and Bella and I slid out of the car. I walked her to the door and when she turned to me, I gently kissed her cheek. That was taking it slow, right?

Bella ducked her head, blushed and disappeared inside.

Smiling, I trumped back to the car, sliding in and sitting contently.

Alice turned to me and rolled her eyes. "You are such a man who-"

"Mary Alice Brandon!" Esme scolded. She wasn't a big fan of any words she thought were innappropriate.

"Sorry, Mama."

Esme dropped me off and then her and Alice were gone. I hurried into my house, and up to my room.

* * *

The next morning, I headed to Alice's house and then we walked to school.

I looked for Bella, but I couldn't find her. Rosalie was here, but I couldn't find the little brunette who reigned over my thoughts.

I had pretty much given up looking for her by lunch, but as I headed to the lunch line in the cafeteria, she was there.

I hurried to the table and sat next to her. "Hey Bella." I whispered softly, so I wouldn't scare her.

But she jumped anyway and I placed a comforting hand on her lower back. "Sorry, Thought I was being quiet."

"I-It's okay." She started to tremble and I worried.

"Bella, what's the matter?"

She shook her head and winced briefly. I gently put my hand under her chin and lifted her head to my eye level.

I wasn't prepared for the huge bruise I found. It trailed from her temple to a little before her chin. I quickly pulled my hand back and clenched it into a fist.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I-I fell. Last night I hit the stairs trying to walk in the dark." She didn't say it matter of factly, she almost pleaded as if to make me believe her.

"Don't lie to me, Bella." I replied, angrily.

"I-I'm not." She started to shake and I put a comforting arm around her. She laid her head on my shoulder and shook silently. I could feel my jacket getting wet but I didn't care.

My lunch was long forgotten, same with the other people at our table but I knew I needed to talk to Rosalie.

And another part of me thought of how close we had gotten in just a day. Life does change in the blink of an eye, can't it?

I silently prayed that Bella was telling the truth. The thought of any child being abused sickened me to no end. Especially now that it could very well be Bella. Sweet, beautiful, Innocent Bella.

* * *

**How was it? Was it worth the wait? I'm sorry bout that lol School and writer's block have forbidden it at the moment. I'll update all my stories ASAP!!! ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5 everyone!~~~~~

* * *

It had been about two days since I had seen Bella's monstrous bruise on her face. The more I thought about it the angrier I became. Could it really be her father, Charlie? Or maybe her dad's girlfriend, Helen? I had spent an enormous amount of time with Bella at school and sometimes after school these last few days but she still wouldn't tell me. Rosalie wouldn't talk to me about it so I was at a road block.

Right now, I was at Edward's house with him, Alice, and Emmet. And I was currently whipping Emmett's butt at Mortal Kombat. But I couldn't take my mind off of Bella. She would be coming over as soon as she finished her chores at home. Same with Rose.

"Aw man!" Emmett whined, throwing the controller onto the soft, padded carpet. I think the reason they even have that is because of him and his video game obsession. "Can't you let me win one?!"

"Dude, what are you? A girl?" I laughed at him.

Edward jumped up to answer the door when the doorbell went off. I hopped up off the couch and followed him. Edward opened the door to reveal Bella and Rosalie, both looking happier than I'd seen in days.

Bella let out a girlish squeal and ran into my arms. I staggered under the unexpected impact and laughed.

"What's up with you today?" I asked, smiling as she giggled. Maybe a week really can change everything.

"I missed you?" She giggled again.

Just to double check, I questioned, "Are you on drugs, Bella?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly denied it. "Idiot! Why would I do drugs?"

"Because you haven't been this excited in days, maybe?"

She shook her head and bounced, yes she almost bounced!, into the living room and onto the couch next to Emmett.

The rest of the afternoon wa spent taking turns playing video games but I knew something was up with Bella. She didn't change moods this fast. Sure it was stupid to suspect something because she was happy for crying out loud! But whats a guy to do? I'm not a chick so therefore I do not understand them.

* * *

The next day at school, Bella wasn't there. I cornered Rosalie during lunch and demanded to know what was going on.

"Jasper, can't you just drop it? Bella is fine and it's none of your business." Rosalie said, icily.

"I have a right to know if someone I care about is getting beaten!" I told her angrily.

Rosalie's eyes watered slightly. "Bella is fine!" She repeated.

"Then where did the bruise come from? I know she was lying to me!" I yelled, fed up with this game.

Then the most shocking thing happened.

Rosalie had a panic attack, I think. I don't know much about those.

I reacted quickly when she looked like she was about to throw up.

I happen to be a very lucky person though because we weren't even ten feet from a bathroom. I pushed Rosalie in and waited for her to come out. But she was sobbing and panting. Rosalie threw her arms around me in a very shocking move and kept muttering Charlie's name over and over again. I held her gently, wondering if I should call Emmett. But I think she was telling me it was Charlie who had hurt MY Bella. I gently helped Rosalie to the cafeteria and over to Emmett. She collapsed in his lap, frightening him, but he quickly put his arms around her. She seemed to calm down but inside I was seething. My poor Bella. I would fix this soon but I needed the full story before I assumed Rosalie was telling me it was Charlie who was hurting Bella. Never make assumptions without facts, right? Then something hit me, something I should have thought of even this morning.

Was Bella alright?

* * *

**Ta-da!!!!! I tried to make it good but writer's block is still abusing my brain!! I'll make the next chapter twice as good!! aand Update by Sunday at the VERY latest.!!! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll send you Cullen Boys if you review!!! (And A Hale Boy) ;p**


End file.
